Inheiritence threesome
by DragonDog101
Summary: Eragon is going to here the hings that go BUMP in the night. I'd like some reviews that are helpful.   Going to be a lemon.
1. Just An Idea

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I'm planning on making this story but I'd like to know what you readers think.

Arya, Nasuada, and Eragon threesome.

Eragon was sitting in his tent casting protective and cleaning spells on Brisngr. Then he heard a soft voice call,

"Eragon, are you in there?"

Arya, of course it had to be her. The one person in the world that could melt his self-control by just one word parting from her soft lips.

"Yes"

"Please come with me, Nasuada said she needs us."

A/N: Please no flames I'll just ignore them. I do accept constructive criticism though. This is just a teaser by the way. What will happen next? You decide….


	2. A Visit

A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed. Throughout this story I'm going to switch between different characters' POV. Obviously most of the time they will be out of character.

Arya's POV

Eragon poked his head out of the tent flap entrance.

"Follow me" I said with as little emotion as possible.

We walked through the tight gathering of tents that made up the Varden's encampment. There were many people who seemed glad to see us. I heard whispers such as,

_Shadeslayer, yes that's him._

_Princess Drottingu is actually as beautiful as they say._

_The great Rider is here._

Slowly the tents seemed to be taller as we traveled further to the encampments center. I couldn't wait to see Nasuada once again. As we neared Nasuada's tent the NightHawks crossed their weapons to block the entrance.

"It's okay let them enter" I heard Nasuada's voice from inside the tent.

The NightHawks let us pass and we entered the tent. We moved closer to the leader as she dismissed her guards. Of course it surprised Eragon for he didn't know what we planned to do after he left.

"So has Glaeder spoken to you or Saphira at all yet?" Nasuada asked Eragon.

"Nothing of vital importance." He replied.

"Okay", if anything happens make sure to tell me first. You are dismissed. Maybe you could go check on Roran, Katrina, and the baby." She suggested.

" I'll do that." Eragon answered simply and left.

We waited until we could no longer here his footsteps. I cast a spell to prevent any human, dwarf, or Urgal to hear what was going on in the tent.

"Who is ready for a nice titty fuck?" I asked, untying my tight leather bodice.

"Me…" She said seductively.

A/N: So next chapter is going to be a Lemon. I'd like some ideas because even though I've read a lot of them I've never written one. Also sorry if I screwed up some of the names please tell me if you notice any. The next chapter should be up by Thursday at the latest. I would like any help I can get and some ideas for the lemon.

_R&R_


	3. The Climax D

A/N: I finally got to the juicy stuff. The lemon is here.

Eragon POV

I finally left Roran's tent. It's not that I'm not happy for them but I'm really tired. I was heading back to my tent through the center of the encampment when I heard Arya scream,

"Ohh, OHHHH! Give me some more!"

_Wait that's Arya! _I thought to myself. After I heard some unclear grunts and wails of pleasure. Even though I know it was wrong I was being turned on. So of course I followed the sound.

The noises were getting louder before I realized I was coming close to Nasuada's tent. Other Varden were passing by and didn't hear anything. (Arya forgot to include human/elf hybrids in her spell). I couldn't stand it anymore. I cast a quick spell to make me invisible and sneaked into the tent.

I almost fainted when I saw what was going on in the, but I still started to harden. Arya was lying, NAKED, on the bed while Nasuada, naked as well, and stooped over her bouncing up and down on one of Arya's perky breasts. She screamed "I'm Cumming!" Her fluids splattered all over Arya's chest and face. Arya licked it all up and said "I love the way you taste." Just then I got a naughty Idea. While Nasuada lied down on the bed so Arya could have her own turn, I stripped down. Arya started positioning her entrance over Nasuada's massive breast, I positioned my 8 inch rod near Nasuada's sopping entrance and just as Arya lowered on her breast I entered her. It felt so good. She was so tight I almost came immediately. "Oh, Arya that's cheating" She panted, "using magic to entice me." I started to increase my speed and pushed further in. "What do you mean you're using the magic of your breasts to entice me!" Arya screamed, "ahh I'm Cumming!" I couldn't hold up the spell while, "Cumming!" I screamed. They both immediately said, "Eragon!"

I was standing there, naked in front of my dream girl and my liege lord in the middle of hot sex and of course all I could say was "Umm… hi?" Then the most unexpected thing happened. They both leaped at me. Arya tried to maul my face with her tongue and her own face. While Nasuada went for the lower regions. Arya and I began an epic duel with our tongues but I lost, distracted by the fact that Nasuada was bobbing up and down faster and faster swirling my cock with her tongue. While Arya was savagely exploring my mouth with her tongue, Nasuada deep throated me and then right as I began to cum she took me out of her mouth and aimed my cock straight at Arya. She was instantly covered with my seed, she licked it all up and we all collapsed on the cum coated bed.

A/N: There You have it my first lemon. Please tell me anything I could improve on. Also I'm either going to add something to this or make a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Lemon You guys choose.


End file.
